The Smallest of the Pack
by Blazing Blizzardstorm
Summary: A litter of four kits are born to respected warriors of their Clan. All four kits are healthy and strong, yet one is so small. Her brothers tease and exclude her because she's "too small" for them. Older warriors hold her back from doing too much because they think she is too fragile. All she wants to do is to prove herself, but how can she if she's the smallest of the pack?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my third fic. The Clans that I am using are AU. Please enjoy! **

**~Blizzard**

_Prologue: Smallest of the Pack_

A dappled gray tabby she-cat with herbs in her jaws walked into a bramble-covered den. The scents of the den was milky, sweet, and warm. Two queens laid in mossy, feathery nests with kits at their bellies. One queen was a gently snoring blue-gray cat with three kits sleeping soundly in the soft nest. The other queen was a pale gray she cat who was barely awake.

The dappled gray she-cat put the herbs by the drowsy queen. She had four newborns, three toms and a she-kit. "You did quite well for your first kitting," mewed the dappled gray cat.

The queen then licked up the bitter herbs and then purred softly, "you're quite the medicine cat, Raindust! Too bad Thrushleaf couldn't see what you did here tonight. I would have been crowfood without you!"

"Well, you should thank Streamfeather for getting me. I wish Thrushleaf wasn't sick though," Raindust sighed. "But, are you going to name your kits tonight?"

The queen replied sleepily, "I wish Cedarstep was here. I know he told me to name the kits while he was on his journey, yet I wanted him to have some say in the kits' names. I know he wanted to name a kit after his mother or father. I think I'm going to wait."

"Grayfern, you can't wait. You know Cedarstep wouldn't be back soon. Him and Foxwing are in the twolegplace gathering catmint for Thrushleaf. It takes longer than a sunrise to return." Raindust mewed flatly.

About a quarter moon ago, Raindust's mentor, Thrushleaf, had caught an unknown disease that was similar to greencough. Raindust had used catmint to help cure her mentor, which proved to efficiently fight the disease. Volestar had ordered Foxwing and Cedarstep to replenish the catmint supplies to cure Thrushleaf and prepare if there would be an outbreak of the disease. Thrushleaf was getting better, but was not well enough to leave her den.

"I guess if you say so, sis." Grayfern sighed.

Raindust could clearly tell that she needed to have her sister quickly name the kits so she could get some much needed sleep. "Let's start then," Raindust purred.

She looked down at her sister's soft gray belly. The four newborns laid there snoozing. Grayfern looked down at the first kit who was closest to her head. He was a large, healthy, mottled reddish brown tabby tom with long fur. He looked like he would quite the fighter when he would be a full-grown warrior. "How about Rockkit for him?" Grayfern yawned.

"I think it fits him well. He looks a lot like Cedarstep's brother, Brindletalon," Raindust mentioned.

They looked down at the next kit. He looked like another powerful tom, but he had long legs. He looked like he would make a good hunter. The odd thing was about the kit was that he had a sleek white pelt. Raindust and Grayfern's mother was a white cat, but it was surprising since he looked nothing like his parents. "Why don't you name him, Raindust?" Grayfern mewed.

Raindust did not bother to argue not to, but she decided to make the most of it. _Maybe I could convince the kit to be my apprentice, _she shrugged and thought to herself.

"How about Icekit for his white pelt?" Raindust suggested.

Grayfern purred. "It's perfect. Onto the last tom. What about Featherkit? His fur is slightly longer than the others."

Raindust nodded. The tom looked identical to his mother with his long, pale silvery gray fur. He would become a great runner like his mother because of his long legs also.

She looked at the last kit, the smoky dark gray she-kit. The kit was runt of the litter, but seemed healthy and strong like the other toms. Raindust had not expressed her worries about the tiny kit to her sister. Raindust was frightened that the kit would not last if Thrushleaf's sickness spread through camp. The kit was smaller and had less of a chance of survival than her brothers. She would notify her sister that the she-kit would need to be watched until her kit was big enough.

"How about Wolfkit for her? She'll grow up strong like Wolfpelt, Cedarstep's father." Grayfern's drowsy mew interrupted Raindust's thoughts.

"I like the name. She'll grow up to be a strong warrior like all of your other kits," Raindust replied. "You probably should get some sleep. It's not good for you and the kits if you have no sleep!"

"Cedarstep will be more than happy to see his family when he gets back." Grayfern let out a big yawn.

Raindust decided that she should leave the mother and kits. Grayfern closed her pale green orbs and went into a deep slumber. Raindust waited until Grayfern was fully asleep before she left.

As Raindust left the nursery, she stared back at the four kits, particularly the small dark gray she-kit. _May StarClan guide their paws onto the right path, _ she thought as she ran back into her reed-woven den to check on Thrushleaf.

* * *

**Allegiances**

**RushClan**

_Leader- Volestar-_ large, muscular, sleek dusky brown tom with pale amber eyes

_Apprentice, Sandpaw_

_Deputy- Creekwillow-_ huge, tall, muscular, long-haired, blue-gray tabby tom with white paws and pale blue eyes

_Medicine cat- Thrushleaf-_ small, slender, sleek pale gray-brown tabby she-cat with dusty pale green eyes

_Apprentice, Raindust_

Warriors

_Silverstorm- _average-sized, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, silver and black tabby tom with a white chest and dark blue eyes

_Apprentice, Heronpaw_

_Poppyspots- _slender, long-furred, sleek pale gray she-cat with black flecks and dark ivy green eyes

_Riverfrost- _slender, sleek pale brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes

_Shadehawk- _small, muscular, dark smoky gray tabby tom with pale green eyes and a white tipped tail

_Cedarstep- _tall, lean, brown tabby tom with amber eyes and ragged fur that sticks out in all angles

_Apprentice, Splashpaw_

_Brindletalon- _large, muscular, mottled reddish brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes

_Apprentice, Otterpaw_

_Foxwing- _tall dark ginger tom with ragged fur, a white underbelly, and pale green eyes

_Blossomnose- _slender, long-furred, tortoiseshell and white she-cat with a striking pink nose and icy blue eyes

_Petaldapple- _sleek white she-cat with cream dapples and dark green eyes

_Hawkfang- _massive, very muscular, mottled dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

Apprentices

_Raindust- _slender, dappled gray tabby she-cat with pale amber eyes

_Otterpaw- _small, broad-shouldered, sleek dusky brown tom with pale amber eyes

_Splashpaw- _slender, long-furred, pale blue-gray she-cat with white splashes and pale green eyes

_Heronpaw- _tall, blue-gray and white tom with pale blue eyes

_Sandpaw- _undersized, ragged-furred, pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

Queens

_Streamfeather- _tall, slender, long-furred, pale blue-gray tabby she-cat with a white chest, white paws, and dark blue eyes; mother of Shadehawk's kits: Mintkit, Swallowkit, and Lakekit

_Grayfern- _slender, long-furred, silvery pale gray she-cat with amber eyes; mother of Cedarstep's kits: Icekit, Featherkit, Wolfkit, and Rockkit

Elders

_Bumblefang- _huge, tall, golden brown tabby tom with jet black stripes, a shredded pelt, and dark green eyes

_Shellfur- _small, sleek silver she-cat with pale amber eyes

Kits

_Mintkit- _sleek black she-kit with dark green eyes and a white-tipped tail

_Swallowkit- _sleek dark smoky gray tom with green eyes and a white chest

_Lakekit- _long-furred blue-gray she-kit with a white chest, a white muzzle, and icy blue eyes

_Icekit- _tall, sleek pure white tom with a pale gray muzzle, pale gray ears, and pale green eyes

_Featherkit- _unusually long-furred pale silvery gray tom with white ears, white paws, and green eyes

_Wolfkit- _very small, undersized, ragged-furred, dark gray she-kit with dark amber eyes

_Rockkit- _large, long-furred, reddish brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes

**OakClan**

_Leader- Featherstar- _long-furred, slender, long-legged, tall, white she-cat with dusty brown splashes, dark yellow eyes, and white tufts coming out of each ear

_Deputy- Aspenstorm-_ broad-shouldered, large, light, golden-brown tabby she-cat with muscular build and dark green eyes

_Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

_Medicine cat- Smokeheart-_ lean, slightly undersized, lithe, long-furred, dark, smoky gray, almost black tom with a white muzzle, paws, and chest and light, frosty blue eyes

Warriors

_Marshpelt-_ large, broad-shouldered, dark brown tabby tom with wild clumps of fur all over his body and green eyes; has a scar running down his right eye and a nipped left ear

_Birchtail-_ lithe, lean, light gray tabby tom with light amber eyes, a white underbelly, and a white tipped tail

_Apprentice, Stormpaw_

_Darksplash-_ broad-shouldered, heavily scarred, dark gray tom with white splashes of fur and bright blue eyes

_Emberwind-_ sleek, short-furred, bright ginger tabby tom with yellow-green eyes, darker flecks, and a darker tipped tail

_Apprentice, Palepaw_

_Cinderlight_- slender, slightly undersized, lighter gray she-cat with darker gray tabby stripes and yellow eyes

_Sparrowflight-_ awkwardly long-legged, tall, light brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

_Barkfur-_ sleek, slim, long-furred, well-muscled, dark brown tabby she-cat with dark amber eyes

_Rainpetal-_ slender, medium-furred, blue-gray she-cat with wisps of white all over her body and light blue eyes

_Apprentice, Rosepaw_

_Lionfang_- large, muscular, broad-shouldered, long-furred, dark golden tabby tom with white muzzle, white tipped tail, and white socks. He has light green eyes.

_Snowbreeze-_ long-legged, long-furred, sleek, pure white-she cat with green eyes

_Spiderstep- _long-legged, tall, black tom with white paws and tail and dark blue eyes

Apprentices

_Palepaw_- A slim, broad-shouldered, very pale gray, almost white-looking, she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

_Swiftpaw-_ A lean, scrawny, black and white tom with bright amber eyes

_Stormpaw-_ A lean, broad-shouldered, well-muscled, dark gray tabby tom with white locket on his chest and dark green eyes

_Rosepaw-_ A slender, dainty-pawed, light ginger tabby she-cat with light green eyes

Queens

_Spottedmist-_ A short-legged, undersized, dark tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes; mother of Emberwind's kit, Dapplekit, Blazekit, and Blackkit

_Dawnfire-_ dark cream-colored tabby she-cat with light green eyes; mother of Sparrowflight's kits, Bramblekit and Berrykit

_Iceflower_- sleek, fluffy, silver and white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Lionfang's kit, Whitekit

_Willowstrike-_ large, broad-shouldered, long-furred, powerful pale gray she-cat with a white chest, belly and paws and light blue eyes; expecting Birchtail's kits

Kits

_Dapplekit-_ dark tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and tail tip; has yellowish green eyes

_Blazekit-_ large, broad-shouldered, dark ginger tom with a white chest and yellow eyes

_Blackkit-_ sleek, lithe, long-legged black tom with sharp yellow eyes

_Berrykit-_ tall, long-legged, light cream-colored tabby she-cat with light green eyes

_Bramblekit-_ dark tabby tom with white paw, a white-tipped tail, a cream belly, and yellow eyes

_Whitekit-_ sleek, undersized, long-furred, white she-kit with pale, icy blue eyes

Elders

_Crookedfoot- _tall, skinny, old, gray tom with pale yellow eyes and a broken foot that never seemed to heal

_Jayheart_- aging, dark blue-gray she-cat with light amber eyes; oldest cat in the Clan

_Mudpool- _very elderly, dark, murky brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and beady blue eyes

**I hope you that you enjoyed the prologue, even if it was a little short! Please tell me what you think! Review are highly appreciated! The first chapter will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Wolfkit's World

**Yay! It's the first chapter of _The Smallest of the Pack_! I hoped you enjoyed the prologue. I thank all of you who reviewed. I'm pretty late for this update and may not be able to update for a long time after this.**

_The Smallest of the Pack: Chapter one: Welcome to Wolfkit's World_

Small streams of pale light flood through the den made of brambles. My eyes blink open slowly as the gentle light warms my thick pelt. My brothers and mother stir in their sleep, except Featherkit who is sitting up and awake. Across the nursery, a blue-gray she-cat stretches and carefully steps over her remaining, snoring kit. Her other kits were most likely outside causing mischief already.

I look over at Featherkit. He is grooming his pelt, which always took forever to groom. His long, pale silvery gray fur always got dirty quickly. I always thought of it as amusing because it always takes so long to groom my ragged, unkempt fur, but Featherkit had to take even longer than me.

"Featherkit," I whisper," want to go outside?"

He nods and gives one final lick to his chest. He stares into Streamfeather's river blue eyes and softly asks, "can you tell our mother when she gets up that we went outside?"

As soon Streamfeather gives an approving nod and yawns, we quietly bound out of the nursery. When we get out of the bramble cover, I squint the slightest bit because it is so bright. _It must be near sunhigh, _I think to myself.

"Let's see if Cedarstep is here," Featherkit chirps.

We quickly run over to the stump where Creekwillow, the deputy of RushClan, assigns the patrols. The large, broad-shouldered tom confidently barks out orders from the top of his stump. _He would make an excellent leader after Volestar._

As we pass a hollowed out log, snoring came from it. Featherkit lets out a purr of amusement. "Otterpaw better get out of the apprentice den if he knows what Brindletalon will do to him."

I could not but also stifle a small chuckle. "I can see Brindletalon scolding him already! He'll probably have to clean the elder's den all day!"

The dusky brown apprentice was known for his laziness ever since his accident. When Otterpaw had been hunting near the twolegplace, he was taken by a twoleg kit. He had been forced into becoming a kittypet. His father, Volestar, had looked far and wide for him, but had to give up after a moon of hopeless searching. He finally escaped after what he called "two moons of torture." Unfortunately, the twolegs had taken him to the cutter within those two moons. I did feel pity for him, but he always picks on me for being littler than most kits.

I felt a something slam into myself. I let a big _oof. _Someone had just tripped over me. I feel over because my right side stung. _Why do I have to be so small?! No one notices that they trip over me! _

"Wolfkit! Are you ok?!" my brother mews. His pale green gaze is filled with worry. "I'll go get Raindust!"

"I'm very, very, very sorry, Wolfkit!" mews a cat with a high-pitched mew. _Splashpaw, not Otterpaw at least._

"It's alright, Splashpaw. I just hurt a little bit," I lie. Truthfully, my side hurt more than a little bit, but it was not like I cracked a rib.

I felt jaws grab me gently by my scruff. I assume that Raindust had picked me.

"Will she be ok?" mews the worried Splashpaw. "I feel terrible! I just couldn't see when I walked out of the apprentice den."

"She'll be fine," Raindust mews reassuringly. "You had your claws unsheathed a little bit. So, some blood was drawn. Wolfkit is a strong kit; she is almost three moons after all. Don't have your claws unsheathed in camp; this could happen to any other kit as well."

" I was dreaming of battle training! I must have had them that way while I was then!" Splashpaw then bounded off to catch a patrol or do some training and seem to have forgotten the whole incident.

"Featherkit, I want you to go to Thrushleaf and ask for a poppy seed for your mother. She's going to be worried when she learns what just happened, so give the poppy seed before you tell her." Raindust directs caringly Featherkit. Raindust was my mother's sister and their bond was quite close.

Featherkit scurries away before my eyes into the medicine cat den before us. Raindust walks slowly to the den like she has no care in the world. Warriors stare at me in Raindust's jaws. Some have pity in their eyes. I see my tabby father bounding to the nursery, but then he stares at Raindust and then me. My dark amber gaze meet his fiery one. What was that look in his fiery amber eyes? It was something no kit like me would understand yet; it would take a few moons for me to comprehend it.

As we enter the medicine cavern, a pale silvery gray shape sprints out with a leaf wrap in his mouth. _Featherkit must have noticed Cedarstep walking towards the nursery and is trying to beat him. _I sigh. My side still stings, but Raindust would fix it swiftly. Unfortunately, I would stay the rest of the day in the cool, slightly damp cave. Icekit would most definitely make fun of me for this. Rockkit would chime in and Featherkit would probably agree with them just to fit in.

Raindust put me down in a kit-sized nest, which is a little big since I am smaller than the average-sized, three moon kit.

Raindust then looked through cracks in the cavern where the herbs were stored. I watch her carefully grab pale ginger petals and a poppy seed. "Do you think she need thyme?" Raindust asked quizzically.

A cough and a wheeze came from the back of the cave. _She must be asking Thrushleaf, _I guessed. I had never seen Thrushleaf before. Thrushleaf was apparently Raindust's mentor, but ever since Thrushleaf caught a mysterious sickness, Raindust had basically taken over as head medicine cat. There were many rumors that Volestar had confined the poor aging cat to the medicine cat den, but she did not really believe it the elders' gossip

A gray-brown tabby walks out of the darkness of the back of the cave. The she-cat's fur was dull and short like she had only had a minnow a day. The shine-less gray-brown fur clung to her ribs, which made it obvious that she definitely was not given a decent piece of fresh-kill in two moons. I quickly determine the cat's age by her gray flecked muzzle. The tabby looked into my curious gaze.

"You know it's rude to stare," the tabby let out a purr.

"Sorry!" I apologize shyly and give my chest a quick lick. "I've just never seen you before and I've only heard stories about you. I'm Wolfkit."

"As you know, I'm the old medicine cat, Thrushleaf. And well, I've heard stories about you and your brothers alright!" She purrs. "Raindust tells me how much trouble that you, your brothers, and Streamfeather's kits have ca-"

The old medicine cat lets another wheeze and cough right by me. Raindust whips her head around from the herb stores and glares at Thrushleaf. "You weren't supposed to come out," Raindust states calmly. "I know you want to see everyone, but we don't want sickness to spread and you know Volestar doesn't like for you to come out this far."

Raindust's mentor sighs, "I miss everyone... I haven't seen Shellfur and especially Bumblefang... I want to see my brother before I die..."

I blink in sympathy. Bumblefang had never talked about Thrushleaf being his sister at all. The whole Clan knew Thrushleaf would be claimed by starry ranks of our ancestors soon. Bumblefang must have tried to cope by ignoring his sister.

"I know it's hard, Thrushleaf, but keep strong." Raindust suddenly changes the subject, "does she need thyme?"

"She doesn't seems shocked to me," the mentor mews flatly to her apprentice.

Thrushleaf then turns around and trudges slowly back to the back of the den. "Nice meeting you, Wolfkit," she echoes from the back of the cave.

As Thrushleaf distracted me, Raindust had quickly made her poultice. Unknowingly, she put the chewed petals onto my wound. I wince as its juices sink into my small cuts.

"It'll sting slightly, but that's better than getting an infection. Now, lick up the poppy seed next to you." Raindust mews.

I obediently lick up the small black seed. I swallow the seed. I begin to feel a little drowsy

"Hello? Is Raindust there?" a voice mews from outside the dark cavern.

Raindust replies, "Who is it and what's wrong?"

A tall tom enters the cave. "It's me, Foxwing. Isn't that obvious?!" he purrs with amusement. "I want you to check on Petaldapple. She's been acting strange lately. She's been sleeping a lot and isn't as energetic."

"I'll ask her about something later. First, I need to get Wolfkit back to the nursery." Raindust then picks me up by my scruff.

"I heard what happened. Poor kit, she's so small and didn't help Splashpaw being so tall like Creekwillow . Grayfern should keep a close eye on her." Foxwing mews sympathetically.

I let out a small growl and bat an unsheathed paw towards him. _I can be as fiercer than a pack of bloodthirsty wolves if I wanted to. I am named for the mighty warrior, Wolfpelt, after all. He could take on four cats at once single-pawed!_

The dark ginger tom purrs, "I guess she take care of herself with that ferocity! Well, I have a hunting patrol with Blossomnose, Poppyspots, and Silverstorm to catch. So bye!"

"Bye, Foxwing!" I mew drowsily because of the poppy seed I took recently.

Raindust swiftly saunters across camp. I look at the sky to see what time it is. _Wow, I must have been in there for awhile because it's in between sunhigh and sunset!_ The gray medicine cat walks into the bramble nursery. I see my snoozing mother, Grayfern. She snores steadily in her soft and warm nest. Featherkit is at her belly who is quite fast asleep also. Rockkit and Icekit are probably out playing with Streamfeather's kits.

Raindust gently sets me down next to my brother. I blink a couple of times and then everything fades into a dense darkness.

* * *

**End of Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, you're going to meet Rockkit, Icekit, and more characters. Anyways, some food for thought. What is with Cedarstep's look? Is Petaldapple alright? Is Splashpaw really sorry? Will Thrushleaf ever get better? Will the sickness spread? How will her siblings react to her inident?**

**I will update soon, but first, review, review, and review! I would love to have at least 3 more reviews before I post the next chapter!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**

**~Blizzard**


	3. Chapter 2: Kits and Apprentices

**Hello all! I thank all who reviewed! I would highly appreciate to get me up to 10 reviews on this chapter. Tell me what you think! I want to know. Anyways, I'm replying to some reviews.**

**Greystar12: **I'm glad you like it :) I can't wait to post more either.

**Howlsong13: **I'm glad you like it also! Here's the next chapter!

**Blue: **That's wonderful you like my story!

**SmokeyStorm: **I didn't meant to sound that way. I just what an opinion from my reviewers. I just want some input, alright?

**All reviewers receive a Wolfkit plushie( or Featherkit, it's your choice) Anyways, chapter 2**

_Chapter 2: Kits, Apprentices, and More_

I feel a warrior-sized paw prod at my uninjured side as I open my eyes slowly. I turn to face my mother's forest green gaze. She nudges me with her pale pink nose to get to my feet.

"Wake up, my kit. You're going to be late for Otterpaw, Splashpaw, and Heronpaw's warrior ceremony! Volestar is going to start anytime now! He does not wait for late attenders," Grayfern mews gently.

I stretch and then let out a big yawn. Grayfern shakes the moss from her pelt and leaves the bramble thicket. I follow closely behind her. I notice Featherkit's absence. _He must have run off with Icekit and Rockkit._ I let out a small sigh because I was never included in anything. Featherkit is my favorite out of my siblings because he is always nice to me, but he wants to be with Icekit and Rockkit also. Icekit relentlessly teases and Rockkit just follows him like

My mother sits before the Mossystone where Clan meetings. Ivy intwines the old mossy rock. Volestar then comes out of the side of slab of stone. The Mossystone also worked as a den for the leader. Volestar's den was a small crevice that went underground beneath the rock. I have been in there, but Grayfern said it always was dark and damp, yet cozy.

"Hey, Wolfkit! How's it going?" a larger black she-kit asks as she sits next to me.

"Alright, Mintkit. I basically slept the whole day away," I mew dryly.

"Well, on the bright side, you're up for the ceremony-" Mintkit's answer is cut off by Volestar's yowl echoing throughout the clearing.

"All cats old enough to catch their own trouts gather before the Mossystone to hear my words!"

My brothers race to sit next my mother. All of them burst out of the elder's den, a juniper bush, as swift as a hares. Featherkit leading in the front with which appears to be a filthy Icekit only a minnow-length behind. Rockkit runs his hardest, yet he ends up a couple mouse-lengths behind. Featherkit takes a seat by Mintkit, while Icekit and Rockkit sit on the other side of Grayfern.

Icekit purrs, "this must be my apprentice ceremony!" He puffs out his chest.

"Mine too!" Rockkit adds.

"Not with _those_ messy pelts! Icekit, you havea _white _pelt, not a _brown _pelt!" Grayfern emphasizes the colors in frustration as she scolds him. "You look like you've been raised with _wolves!_"

"Well, I caught a butterfly while we were playing in the puddle by the elder's bush," Icekit states proudly. "Aren't you proud that I'm at least a good hunter like a wolf?"

Grayfern then picks up Icekit and furiously grooms him. Rockkit sticks his tongue out at Icekit, but Grayfern catches him in the action and hisses,"you're next if you didn't know that."

I stare at Featherkit next to me. He briskly grooms his pelt before our already irritated mother could groom him. He carely licks the splashes of mud off of his shiny, sleek, long silvery fur. As Featherkit grooms himself, Volestar's voice booms from throughout camp, " Cats of RushClan, today is such a special day. New warriors and kits are quite bountiful for a Clan just before the start of an upcoming leafbare. I would like to announce Petaldapple is moving to the nursery expecting Foxing's kits."

"Petaldapple! Foxwing! Petaldapple! Foxwing!" the Clan cheers. Petaldapple is Volestar's only daughter. I chant hers and Foxwing's name loudly. I see Petaldapple like her chest in embarrassment, but right next to her, Foxwing hold his head up in pride.

The chants die down and Volestar starts again, "Today, we will have new warriors among our ranks. Silverstorm, Cedarstep, and Brindletalon, are your apprentices ready to become warriors?"

Silverstorm states firmly,"Heronpaw is most ready to receive this honor."

My brown tabby father mews confidently, "Splashpaw has learned all that I can teach her. She deserves her full name."

"Otterpaw will make a fine warrior," Brindletalon mews with what it seems to be a slight hesitation.

I notice that Volestar observes the slight hesitation and narrows his menacing pale amber eyes. Mintkit, Featherkit, and I cannot help but let out a small purr of amusment. Grayfern glares at us to be silent. Volestar continues, "I, Volestar, leader of RushClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

Heronpaw steps forward. His blue-gray and white pelt is nicely groomed. His watery blue eyes shine with anticipation. A pang of grief hit me. Splashpaw and Heronpaw's mother ,Dewsong, had died from a flood a couple moons before I was born. Creekwillow was devastated, but kept pushing on. _He's hoping Dewsong is watching the ceremony._

"Heronpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Volestar questions.

"I do," he mews whole-heartedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Heronpaw, from this moment you will be known as Heronstrike. StarClan hon-"

"Heronstrike! Heronstrike!" Icekit's voice interrupts the sacred ceremony.

My mother immediately puts her tail over his mouth and hisses at him to stay quiet. _Even if this is our first ceremony, I _even _know what to do at the right times even if I'm such a minnow-brain at times!_

Volestar starts once again. "StarClan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RushClan."

Heronpaw steps forward as Volestar rests his muzzle on Heronpaw's head. Heronstrike licks the leader's shoulder.

"Heronstrike! Heronstrike!" the whole Clan cheers at the _right _time. I see Icekit stare down at his paws.  
Now, it was Splashpaw's turn. Her long, silky, blue-gray and white splashed pelt looks beautiful as she steps before the Mossystone. Volestar quickly goes through the she-cat's ceremony.

"Splashsong! Splashsong!" I cheer when it is appropriate. I purr at the thought that she was named for her mother.

Otterpaw is now in the front, sitting before his father. I know it's been the moment that he has long awaited for. His pelt is not as nicely groomed as Heronstrike's or Splashsong's, but it is on the edge of acceptable. His mother, Riverfrost, and siblings, Hawkfang and Petaldapple, seem quite excited.

"Otterpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Volestar mews.

Everything seems to go into a dead silence. "I do," Otterpaw mews confidently.

Volestar purrs, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Otterclaw. StarClan honors your determination and fighting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RushClan."

Otterclaw repeats what Splashsong and Heronstrike did before him. The Clan bursts into chanting, "Otterclaw! Heronstrike! Splashsong! Otterclaw! Heronstrike! Splashsong!"

_I'll be up there one day, one day, _I purr at the thought. I stare jealously at the new warriors. It was not fair. Splashsong almost slept through her assessment.

Volestar mews, "Otterclaw, Heronstrike, and Splashsong will all sit a vigil of silence tonight while we get a good rest. This Clan meeting is-"

"Wait!" an old voice rasps from the medicine cavern. "I would like to request to retire. I have served this Clan many good moons, but it is my time. Raindust needs to find an apprentice."

Volestar's facial expression seems shocked and angry. "Get back in the medicine cavern. We don't want the sickness to spread," Volestar mews coldly.

"Volestar, she does have a right to retire. We don't even know what she has. It may just be something to do with her aging," Creekwillow mews.

Bumblefang chimes in, "If my sister wants to retire, she can. She has been a wonderful medicine cat. Shellfur and I will make her nest. If you refuse her, I _will _break her out of the medicine cat den, _even if I die trying."_

Volestar sighs, clearly frustrated with his Clan. "Thrushleaf, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Volestar spits the words out like they are crowfood.

"It is," Thrushleaf rasps. Her dusty green eyes shine with wisdom and hope.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." The leader seems to mew the last part sarcastically.

"Thrushleaf! Thrushleaf!" only half of the Clan yowls. I try to say her name the loudest.

The Clan breaks up and then heads to their nests, well except Splashsong, Otterclaw, and Heronstrike. Volestar quickly retreats to his den. Creekwillow has Sandpaw, Shadehawk, and Riverfrost following him out the camp's reed and bramble entrance for the sunset patrol. Grayfern scolds Icekit and tells him that Volestar will punish him soon, but then everything falls silent, not even a sparrow chirps.

As I enter the nursery, I curl by my mother's soft belly and fall asleep, regardless of sleeping all day.

* * *

**Another chapter down! I hoped you enjoyed! Now, it would really help me if you reviewed to tell what you liked or if you see any mistakes. Anyways, you meet Icekit, Mintkit, and Rockkit! You also got to know Grayfern better. Poor Icekit, chanting Heronstrike's name at the wrong time!**

**Some more stuff to think about. Will Icekit be punished? What will become of Thrushleaf? Why does Volestar dislike Thrushleaf so much? Will Wolfkit's siblings make fun of her injury yet? Is Thrushleaf's sickness just her aging or is it going to be an unkown plague? When will Raindust find her apprentice?**

**Anyways, 15th reviewer gets to create Foxwing's and Petaldapple's 2 kits, a she-kit and a tom.**

**All reviewers receive a Wolfkit plushie!**

**Peace out girl scouts!**

**~Blizzard**


End file.
